Two Weeks Notice
by Yamis-gurl88
Summary: Based on the movie Two Weeks Notice. Only Yugi is the lawyer and Yami is the clueless person...lol. I haven't seen the movie in a while..so please give me a break. Y/Y..R
1. Chapter 1

Author: You like my story?  
  
Yugi: * reads story* Yeah it's pretty good.hehe  
  
Yami: Well, I'm with Yugi aren't I? * Blushes *  
  
Author: W/e! Anyway.Yami? Please? Disclaimer?  
  
Yami: All right. This author doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh OR Two Weeks Notice! Thank God she doesn't!  
  
"Stop now! This is a landmark!" Yugi shouted as the construction worker proceeded to knock down the tower behind him. 'Shit! This isn't working!' Yugi thought as he walked over to KaibaCorp, his worst enemy. Once there he saw Yami, the guy who was a billionaire and could do anything he wanted to anything he wanted to do. 'Damn! He's sexy! Wait! I did not just think that!' Yugi thought as he blushed.  
  
"Mr. Kino! Please! Can I have a word with you?!" Yugi shouted while running towards Yami. Yami turned and swore that he saw and angel walked towards him. "Yes? May I help you?" Yami asked. "Hi. I'm Yugi Moto. You're people are knocking down landmarks, that are valuable to everyone." Yugi stated. "Oh. So YOU'RE the one the keeps getting in the way of our business." Yami said teasing Yugi. 'He BARELY even knows me and he's ALREADY teasing me!' Yugi thought  
  
"Anyway, here's an offer for you.work for me, and you'll be outta this mess." Yami said staring at Yugi. 'He's cute.' Yami thought as he left Yugi standing there gawking at him. One of Yami's friends walked up to Yugi. "There's also usually a really nice Christmas bonus." He said. 'Wow! I could get used to that! Wait! What am I thinking?!' Yugi thought scolding in his mind. "Thank you. But I really need to go." Yugi said leaving.  
  
Author: Well, how's that so far?  
  
Yugi: Pretty good! So when do I hook up with Yami?  
  
Author: When I get to it.hehe  
  
Yami: That could be years.  
  
Author: Oh well. * turns to readers * Can you please review for me? I love you all! Now PLEASE push that little button that says review (in a box) and then there's a little square that has the word GO! Next to it! So please. review!! Buh~Byes!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Thank you to the ONE reviewer that actually reviewed.lol! I love ya! Maybe the rest of you should. * knocked out *  
  
Yami: * has knocked the author out * At least she's done ranting and raving. Personally, it was getting rather annoying!  
  
Yugi: As annoying as it was getting, you still didn't have to knock her out! What are you gonna do when I get annoying.don't answer that!  
  
Yami: Anyway, let's write the story! Come on Yugi!  
  
Yugi: * sighs* Please HELP ME!!  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
~~~~ Last time on Two Weeks Notice (I always wanted to say that.lol) ~~~~  
  
"Anyway, here's an offer for you.work for me, and you'll be outta this mess." Yami said staring at Yugi. 'He's cute.' Yami thought as he left Yugi standing there gawking at him. One of Yami's friends walked up to Yugi. "There's also usually a really nice Christmas bonus." He said. 'Wow! I could get used to that! Wait! What am I thinking?!' Yugi thought scolding in his mind. "Thank you. But I really need to go." Yugi said leaving.  
  
~~~~ Here's the rest of it.lol ~~~~  
  
Yugi walked home and 'plopped' onto the couch thinking about Yami's offer. 'Damn him! Why did he have to go and say all of that? And why do I have to like him so much?!' Yugi thought as he lay down on his couch, too tired to go to his bedroom and sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~ Yugi's Dream ~*~*~*~  
  
"Yugi! Come back here!" Yami shouted running after Yugi. But Yugi didn't plan on stopping anytime soon, he wanted Yami to give up chasing him.but at the rate this was going it wasn't gonna happed anytime soon. "No! I don't wanna stop!" Yugi shouted back at Yami. "But you have a job to go to tomorrow!" Yami shouted back. "What? I have tomorrow off." Yugi said while he stopped running as Yami ran into him.  
  
~*~*~*~ Reality ~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi sat up straight on his couch thinking about his dream. "I guess I should take the job. If I do, I could probably do other things with that company." Yugi muttered to himself. Just then the phone rang, and Yugi got up to answer it. When he picked up the phone he found that it was his friend, Mai.  
  
"Hey Mai! How are you?"  
  
"Hey Yugi! I heard that you got a job offer to work for that sexy guy Yami. Are you gonna take the job?"  
  
"I dunno. How'd you find out though?"  
  
"My boyfriend said that he told you something about a nice Christmas bonus. So I had to ask him who he was talking about, and he said your name."  
  
"I see. Well, I probably will. I mean, I can do so much more when I work for him hen what I'm doing right now. You know? Well, Mai. I gotta go. I'm gonna go tell Yami my decision."  
  
"Bye Yugi!"  
  
~@~@~@~ With Yami ~@~@~@~  
  
"Yami? Your brother called. He wants you to come right away." Joey informed Yami. "Just because he wants me to come right away doesn't mean that I'll do it. Geeze! Who does he think he is? The president of KaibaCorp?" Yami practically shouted. "Um.Yami?" Joey said. "What?" Yami snapped. He didn't really like it when his brother called him to come. His brother treated him as if he were a dog. "Should I go get the car?" Joey questioned. Yami just nodded. He also knew that his brother could fire him right away.  
  
Once there Yami went right inside. He sat down on the couch and waited for him to come. "Ah Seto. It's about time." Yami sneered. "Yeah, well.it took you long enough to get here." Seto barked back at him. "Oh well.I do what I want and you do what you want. Right?" Yami said tilting his head a little to look at his older brother. "You're wrong Yami. You do what I want. And nothing else. Now, I'm tired of you always hiring these so- called good-looking lawyers. They all seem to have one thing in common.NO GOOD COLLEGES! Why can't you get one from one of those good colleges? Or why can't you just get a regular person to do the job?" Seto yelled.  
  
"Because you and Dad would enjoy it to much." Yami simply stated. "Oh come on, get over it. Dad's been dead for three years." Seto replied. "Well, there's no use in him enjoying himself now." Yami said then got up to leave. "You're not going anywhere yet Yami. You're gonna go knock down the little game shop on the corner near you're hotel." Seto commanded. "Whatever." Yami said then left Seto's house and went home.  
  
On his way home he saw the person he talked to earlier. "I think he name was Yugi.' Yami thought. "Yugi! Wait a minute! Where are you going?" Yami shouted to Yugi who stopped in his tracks and turned to see Yami. 'What's he calling me for?' Yugi thought as he walked up to Yami. "Yes? By the way, Yami, I'll come work for you." Yugi said  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Author: * has woken up * All right! Let me type the story. * looks at page and sees story written * Wait a minute! Who wrote my story?! *has become angry *  
  
Yugi: Eep! Um...he did! * points to Yami *  
  
Yami: YUGI! I did not! He did! * points to Yugi *  
  
Yami and Yugi start to argue.  
  
Author: * sweat drops * Oh well. STOP ARGUING OR I'LL MAKE YOU BOTH FALL IN LOVE WITH TEA!!  
  
Yami: ANYTHING BUT THAT! FOR THE LOVE OF RA!  
  
Yugi: Anyway, readers can you please review! I want my lemon with Yami! * uses puppy dogs eyes on readers *  
  
Author: Now how can you refuse such a cute smile from Yugi? So please.look to the left-hand side of your screen. You there now? Good. Now you see the little box with the words GO next to it? Good.we're getting somewhere. Now click the little box. Please? And flames will be used to roast my marsh mellows and to burn down Téa's house! * laughs evilly * 


	3. Author's Note

Author: Hey, thanks again for reading my story! It means a lot to me! And I thank the people that reviewed over this period of time (I don't remember who it was.but you know who you are!). But I have a little bit of a problem. I'm at a writer's block. I know some of you want a lemon.and I would write it.but.I don't really know how! * Blushes * Anyway! That's why I'm gonna let Yami here do it!  
  
Yami: Yeah she's always leaving me this type of stuff!  
  
Yugi: Like you care if you're gonna write lemons about you and me.  
  
Yami: Yeah.well.um.  
  
Author: Yugi got Yami stuttering! * Cheers *  
  
Yugi: That's not all I do.  
  
Yami: Hikari!  
  
Bakura: * pops in from out of no where * Is that so Yugi? That's sorta funny! Considering the 'Great Pharaoh' used to be the only one who could out-talk everyone.  
  
Yami: Given the situation.  
  
Author: Anyway! You see what kind of people I'm working with here. Bakura is the one who is actually gonna write the lemon. Not Yami, and not me. So good luck to you Bakura.and as for you two * turns and looks at Yugi and Yami * you might not be that lucky. But then again.it all depends on the reviewers.  
  
Yami: See? I can't out talk everybody! She out talks everyone! I mean look at this! She wasn't even a ruler.and she's talking more than me. * Rambles on *  
  
Author: Anywho.just review (that rhymed.lol). Tell me what you want in the review!  
  
Yugi: Yeah.pretty please * used those ADORABLE puppy dog eyes of his * 


	4. Chapter 3

Author: Hello there. I realize that it's been a long time since I've written anything.  
  
Yami: You don't know HOW long.  
  
Author: Would you shut up so I can tell my readers why? Geeze! Some advise for you.NEVER LOCK A YAMI INSIDE A BUILDING FOR TO LONG! Anyway, as I was saying. I haven't written anything for the longest time because I haven't found time to do so. You see, school has started back up. And today seemed to be the only say that I had to create some more of this. So let's get on with this.  
  
Yugi: Hold on a minute. Do I get my lemon with my Yami?  
  
Author: I dunno, it all depends on whether or not I feel like it or not.  
  
Yami: You're mean.  
  
Author: Yeah I know. I try to be. Anyway, common let's get back to the story.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Last time on Two Weeks Notice  
  
On his way home he saw the person he talked to earlier. 'I think he name was Yugi.' Yami thought. "Yugi! Wait a minute! Where are you going?" Yami shouted to Yugi who stopped in his tracks and turned to see Yami. 'What's he calling me for?' Yugi thought as he walked up to Yami. "Yes? By the way, Yami, I'll come work for you." Yugi said  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
"All right. I thank you Yugi." Yami said. "On one condition though." Yugi stated with a firm look inside his eyes. "And that would be.?" Yami asked, he was willing to do anything to get Yugi to work for him. "You have to leave the Game Shop alone." Yugi stated. Yami was willing to do anything BUT that. But oh well, he just wanted Yugi to work for him. "Done. Do you think you can start tomorrow around 7 in the morning?" Yami questioned. Truthfully he wanted Yugi to himself for about an hour. (Author: A little anxious aren't we there, Yami? Yami: Well look at who I'm talking to.)  
  
"Yeah, I can be there by then. Well, I really do need to get going now. I'll see you tomorrow about 7 then.I guess." Yugi said about ready to leave. 'Why am I leaving? I don't wanna go. Please, say something to make me stay Yami.' Yugi thought. "Yeah, around 7. Good-be Yugi." Yami said turning around to leave. 'To bad I don't know him that well. I would've taken him out some place special. After all, I have a lot of money.and not much to do with it. Oh well, I get him all to myself for one whole hour.' Yami was lost in thought and Yugi was talking with him.  
  
Yugi didn't know how to get Yami back to planet Earth, so he did the only thing that he could think of.he kissed him. That brought Yami back to Earth.quickly. 'What's he doing? If he keep this up I may get arrested for public something-or-another.' Yami's mind thought all at once. Yugi broke away and Yami opened his eyes to see that Yugi was blushing.badly. "Um.yeah.well, I gotta o. Bye Yami!" Yugi shouted and then took off leaving Yami in a cloud of smoke.  
  
~*~*~*~ Yugi's P.O.V. ~*~*~*~  
  
'Idiot! I must be the world most stupidest person. I just met the man, and I'm already making out with him. Oh great what am I gonna do tomorrow. If I think about having sex with him when I'm with him for a few minutes, what am I gonna do for eight hours?! I think I'll just go home and die.' I thought all of this while I was walking home. Once I got home I saw that my answer machine was blinking. I knew it was good for something other than collecting dust all the time. I then hit the button and listened to the messages.  
  
"Yugi! Where the hell are you? We were supposed to meet for dinner with Joey about 10 minutes ago! Pick up the damn phone before I come over there and ring your neck.I guess you're not home right now, huh? Oh well. Call back later! Love ya! Mai."  
  
"Yugi? Hey, it's Ryou. How are you doing? It's been a long time since we've seen each other. I thought I'd call and remind you that there's a high-school reunion next week. Actually it's next Thursday! So I guess I'll see you there. By the way Bakura says "hi" I guess you were right all along.him and I were destined to be together. Bye!"  
  
Oh wow! Two whole messages! I think I'm doing well. Oh well, I guess I had better call those two back. I know that Mai has terrible temper, and Ryou won't hurt me.but his Bakura will. I the got up off my lazy ass and thought to call the two back.  
  
"Hello? This is.Ohhh.don't stop. Sorry, this is Mai sp-sp-speaking."  
  
"Hey bitch, are you getting screwed again?"  
  
"Yugi! I-I-I gotta call you b-b-back."  
  
~*~*~*~ Readers P.O.V. ~*~*~*~  
  
'I wish I could be in Mai's position right now.' Yugi thought. Up until a couple years ago everyone thought that Yugi was innocent...but little did they know how wrong they were. And also up until a few years ago everyone thought that Yugi was straight.that was until the day Yami came to their school. It's true, Yami was only about a year older than he was.though no one believed it. Just then Yugi's phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yugi is that you?"  
  
"Yes.Yami.it is me. How can I help you?"  
  
"Can I come to your place. I have something I need to tell you in person."  
  
"Sure, anytime you want you can come over."  
  
"All right, see you in a few! Bye, Yugi!"  
  
"Bye Yami."  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Author: I wonder what Yami will say.  
  
Yami: Yeah so do I. And since when has Yugi had such a foul mouth?  
  
Author: Since I started to write this story. Speaking of writing this story.I forgot to thank my reviewers. But the only problem is.I don't remember the screen names of the people. But anyway.I think that I'll put the thank you stuff inside it's own chapter.type thing. Well, you know who you are if you reviewed.  
  
Yugi: Yeah. And please.review some more. The more reviews this crazy person gets the less we have to stay in here with her.  
  
Author: Yeah well.I have other things to do as of right now ya know. Like school! * coughs* Moron * coughs *  
  
Yami: Please review. I may get my lemon with MY Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Is that all you ever think about anymore?  
  
Yami: I guess you may soon find out. * Drags Yugi somewhere else *  
  
Author: Wait a minute! Get you're sorry butts back here! We all need to talk! * All the characters come on set *  
  
All: Yes?  
  
Author: Just to let you, I'm letting you all go for a while. We have a hurricane coming and I just want you guys to go home and get the things that are most important to you. I dunno if we'll be safe or not, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. Besides, my Mom wants me to do this. And if this story doesn't get posted with another chapter for a while, it's because I haven't been able to get back to the computer. All right? Well, I'll see you all in a while. I hope to get some reviews.but if you don't wanna, I understand. * Searches for important things *  
  
All: * Searches for important things * 


End file.
